


Sad Celebration

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The rebels escaped again





	Sad Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "A sad celebration".

As the Falcon pulled away from the rusty planet and their once certain doom, the rebels began to quietly celebrate. Unfortunately, as with most rebel celebrations, this one was not entirely happy. Too many had died. Again.

So many on the bombers and fighters just to escape. So many on the bridge and fighter bay after they had been inexplicably tracked. So many as they fled in the transport ships, sacrificing stealth for shields. So many on the surface, trying to defend a rusting hulk of a fort and waiting for help that would never come.

True, they had survived, and escaped again, but at what cost? Yes, there was reason to celebrate, but also to mourn.


End file.
